


Infinity Embraces the Lion

by kingdomsuperstar



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomsuperstar/pseuds/kingdomsuperstar
Summary: A collection of Arcana oneshots including all LI's and pronouns. Slow updating.





	Infinity Embraces the Lion

**Author's Note:**

> the actual title of this is "lucio ruins everything, you fckin idiot", lol. I wrote this at 1 in the morning, fully aware I had work in, like, 6 hours
> 
> It's Count Lucio/fem!apprentice, set when they reach the magical realms (and actually I had my own apprentice, October in mind while writing it, but y'know)
> 
> I thought the world needed more soft Lucio content. Please enjoy.

Lucio’s body rips into a shudder as the feeling of solid ground sends shockwaves through his feet. He staggers, eyes desperately searching for something that makes sense. Magic is an art to him, much like painting or music. It’s whimsical, elegant, powerful, but most of all, to Lucio it is unreachable. Even considering how much he would adore to submerge himself in its mystery, its radiance, there are only so many whirlwinds a man can get himself whipped up in.

Strange sensations overwhelm him as he drinks in the sight of his new surroundings. All around him, the world is cloaked in blinding white. Frisky wind bites his face. Delicate skin prickles across the back of his neck. A searing burn penetrates his bones. Something isn’t right.

Then, he turns, and he sees her. She’s frozen, like the trees that conceal her from whatever abyss they came from. A braid, white as cotton in the summer air, falls lazily down her back. When she tilts her head up, he sees how red she’s become. Hot blood flushes her nose and cheeks, retreating from her gently parted lips in the bitter air. It’s a sight he must take a moment to recover from.

Seconds after regaining himself, he is knocked down again. This time, by her stare. Crystal blue eyes slice through the snow to meet him before he can take a single step. They’re clear as day, beaming like flares through the wind. His face contorts. Her breath hitches. Their hearts race in tandem as they set all emotions aside, and reach the same conclusion together, simultaneously.

She sees him.

She isn’t staring in his direction. Her eyes don’t search for sensations only internally felt. Lucio can almost see each individual color blending its way into her world, pushing tears down her cheeks and sputtering laughter from her smiling mouth. He stares into two shining lights that greet him with such intensity that, for a moment, he forgets how to breathe.

_ Breathing.  _ Lucio’s hand grasps for his left arm in a panic, shocked by the dull pain the metal sends through his seeking fingertips. He remembers this feeling. This is cold. His confusion subsides with the trembles that ripple through his nerves, then he’s laughing too. He runs to her, scooping her up like she’s the most valuable thing he’s ever touched. When he spins her, a new warmth courses through his veins. It’s a joy only felt when the caress of another feels beyond right. A magnetism divine pulls their lips together without thought, and Lucio relishes in the moment with shameless glee. Her gentle fingers feel like heaven, tangled up in his matted blond waves.

Finding their way through the dense woods is like partaking in a convoluted dance. The more they twirl in step with the ancient trees, the further Lucio becomes lost in time. How he wants to live in this moment forever, dotting her throat with needy pecks and listening closely for every soft murmur of “tell me more”. It truly feels as if he’ll never run out of stories to tell. Brandishing his sword for her fills him with unimaginable, untouchable pride.

He swears it’s Asra’s eyes in the serpent's skull. He swears nothing will pry her hands from his velvet cape. It’s there, with his blade against the tip of the beast’s nose, that something within him begins to beg.  _ No _ , it says, it screams,  _ this can’t possibly be over yet.  _ The yearning inside, the force that calls for her hand, cries for peace. If his suffering were to end this way, if he never were to leave the godawful snow, would he have any complaints?  _ No _ , says the receding storm,  _ I wouldn’t, so please…  _

His smirk widens as the blinding white is splattered with crimson. Scarlet fingers dig to the frozen dirt, destroying the snow’s fragile purity forever.

_ Do I really have to go back? _


End file.
